The Gwy, YD Series: Alternate Realities
by megsy r
Summary: Really sorry it's taken so long to put this story up. This is the next story in the Gwy, YD series following War Torn. I hope you like it. I won't be able to update that regularly because I don't have Wi-Fi at home and have to go to my brother's house to post, but I will try to do my best. Thanks. Read on and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Gwy, YD Series: Alternate Realities

A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry that it's been so long since the last story of this series. Thanks for putting up with me. The reason should be on my fanfiction profile, I think. Again, really sorry and I will post this when I have the Wi-Fi to do so. Ok thanks to everyone who has followed this story, reviewed, commented on it, etc.

Gwynn, Ingrid and the Count were sitting around the throne room. None of them had seen Vlad for over a month… after what happened. Gwynn who was normally chatty had been quiet and withdrawn.

Gwynn: Do you think we'll ever find him?

Count: What? Of course we will, silly girl. Don't listen to her!

Gwynn: No, she's right… It may be hopeless. I know him. How can he ever forgive himself for this? I… I'm not sure that even I can forgive him.

Ingrid: You still miss Bertrand? I do too.

Gwynn gave her a small sad smile.

Count: No! We are not giving up!

Ingrid: We're not. It's his move.

Gwynn: What she said.

Gwynn sighed.

Gwynn: I need to take a walk. I need some fresh air.

Gwynn walked out of the castle. She breathed in the fresh night air, sighing deeply. She brushed her hair out of her face. She had just got it styled so that she had a full fringe, feathers, and black and red streaks in it. She was wearing a long-sleeved lacy red dress. She paired it with suede knee-high boots. She took another deliberate breath that wasn't really necessary and walked back inside. Ingrid and the Count were still sitting round the table. Gwynn clapped her hands together.

Gwynn: So, Ingrid. Fancy a night out?

Ingrid: Erm… Sure, ok.

Gwynn: Good, 'cause I need a drink or ten. Preferably alcoholic.

Ingrid smiled and shot the Count a knowing look before she and Gwynn walked out of the door, headed to their girl's night out.

Xxx

AT THE BAR

Ingrid and Gwynn were sitting on two bar stools at the bar. Gwynn was downing shot after shot of vodka, occasionally alternating with a shot of scotch or bourbon.

Ingrid: Hey. You might wanna slow down.

Gwynn: Why? It's not like I can get drunk anymore, remember?

Ingrid: True. But it might look suspicious to the breathers.

Gwynn: Nah. Don't think so.

Ingrid: And why is that?

Gwynn: 'Cause I hypnotised everyone to ignore us when you were hypnotising the bouncers so we wouldn't have to pay the entrance fee.

Ingrid: We are so bad.

Gwynn grinned.

Gwynn: Definitely.

They clinked their glasses and both took a shot. They both laughed, enjoying each other's company. They drank, and talked, and laughed, and avoided all their problems. And they danced the night away.

Xxx

THE NEXT MORNING

Gwynn and Ingrid were sleeping in their coffins. Gwynn was the first to wake up to the dawn of night. She got out of her coffin and got changed into a navy blue long-sleeved top with puffed sleeves, dark blue denim skinny jeans, a pink powder pink waistcoat and powder pink knee-high boots. She wore her hair down with a halo of navy blue and powder pink flowers atop her head. She went downstairs and into the training room. There she was shocked to see…

Gwynn: Vlad?

He turned to look at her. He was wearing baggy jeans, a navy blue short-sleeved t-shirt under a black jacket, and black loafers. The look in his eyes seemed foreign to Gwynn. It was different to when he was 'Bad Vlad' but somehow it seemed… worse. To Gwynn, at that moment, she may have well as been looking at a stranger.

Vlad: Gwynn. I- I didn't think you'd be down here. I-

She looked into his eyes, her own eyes full of raw emotion.

Gwynn: I was wondering if I would ever see you again.

Vlad just attempted a smile, awkwardly, and shrugged.

Vlad: I like your hair.

Gwynn: Thanks.

She blinked and noticed the stuff all around him. He seemed to have all the ingredients he'd need to perform a ritual. Gwynn frowned.

Gwynn: Vlad, what is all this stuff? What are you doing?

Vlad: I'm going to bring Bertrand back.

He said it so matter of fact. Gwynn looked up at him in shock and surprise, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Gwynn: That's possible?

Vlad: Only if I can create an alternate reality.

Gwynn: Vlad… That's really dangerous. Changing one thing can have disastrous consequences. It's like the whole going back in time and stepping on a butterfly thing.

Vlad: I know. But I don't care. I have to right my wrongs. Erin was my friend and I turned her into a vampire. And now she hates me. Bertrand was my tutor and my best friend and I killed him. I have to fix it.

Gwynn: Vlad…

Vlad looked at her in the eyes and held her hands.

Vlad: I have to do this. I'm sorry, Gwy.

Vlad's eyes were watering at this point and so were Gwynn's. Gwynn nodded.

Gwynn: I understand why you feel you need to do this. But there are so many things that could go wrong. So many things that could change that you don't want to change. I'm begging you. Please, please don't do this. Let's just talk about it first, ok?

Vlad: I'm sorry.

Vlad finished the ritual and the world began to change around them. Vlad emerged in the new world alone.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The Gwy, YD Series: Alternate Realities

Chapter 2

Vlad looked around the castle in this new world. It looked the same. He decided to explore it, maybe see if he could find anybody. He ran into the throne room and found his dad and Erin. He could smell that Erin was human. A huge smiled spread across his face, he couldn't help it. Erin was human. He had fixed one of his mistakes.

Vlad: Dad! Erin! I'm so glad I found you guys.

Erin: Where else would we be?

Vlad: It doesn't matter. How are you, Erin?

Erin: Are you ok, Vlad? You look like you've seen a ghost or something.

Vlad: I'm fine. Just, er… had a long day, I guess.

Vlad made his excuses. He walked forward and gave Erin a hug.

Vlad: I just missed you.

Erin: Missed me? You've only been gone an hour.

Vlad: Like I said. Long day.

More like year, Vlad thought. In truth, Vlad had not seen her in what seemed like forever. She just didn't know that. He looked between Erin and his dad.

Vlad: Has either of you seen Bertrand?

Count: Who?

Vlad: Bertrand, my tutor?

Count: Never heard of him.

Erin: Vlad, you don't have a tutor. Are you sure you're ok?

Vlad: Fine just a bad dream. (mutters under his breath) That I hope is finally over.

Erin: huh?

Vlad: Nothing.

 _That's strange. Bertrand isn't my tutor. I wonder where he is and what he's doing in this reality. Oh well. I'm sure I'll figure it out._

The Count went out hunting and Vlad and Erin got to talking. They talked and talked all night long. Vlad learned that in this reality he and Erin were dating. This made him wonder where Gwynn was in this reality.

Xxx

THE NEXT MORNING

Vlad and Erin were sitting at the table. Erin was eating a bowl of cheerio's.

Erin: Hey. You know you asked about that Bertrand guy yesterday?

Vlad: Yeah?

Erin: Well, the name seemed familiar. And now, I know why. There's a Bertrand De Fortunessa who works at the school. Is that who you're looking for?

Vlad: Yes. Yes!

He kissed Erin on the head in excitement.

Vlad: I have to go.

Vlad ran out the door using vampire speed to see if he could find Bertrand.

Xxx

AT THE SCHOOL

Vlad searched every classroom until he found Bertrand, setting up for class in the myth and culture 101 classroom.

Vlad: Bertrand!

Bertrand turned around. There was no recognition in his eyes.

Bertrand: Yes, can I help you?

 _He doesn't remember me…. At least he's alive. I fixed both of my mistakes. He's alive!_

Vlad smiled.

Vlad: Nothing… Sorry to bother you.

He walked out of the classroom, grinning. He had fixed everything.

Xxx

LATER THAT NIGHT

Vlad was sitting in his own room thinking, when suddenly Gwynn appeared. Apart from being translucent, she looked just as he had when he last saw her.

Vlad: Gwynn! You're ok? … Why are you see-through?

Gwynn: I'm not sure. I think it's because I'm not part of this world. I'm part of the reality we came from. I must have come through with you when you did the ritual. Or, at least partly. Though, I feel like I'm fading.

Vlad: Well, I'm glad you're here.

Gwynn: So how's this new reality suiting you so far?

Vlad: Great! Erin's human and Bertrand's alive!

Gwynn: Really? That's amazing! And no consequences?

Vlad: No consequences.

Gwynn: Still… something about this just doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger on it.

Vlad: You're worrying over nothing Gwynn.

Gwynn: I hope you're right/

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The Gwy, YD Series: Alternate Realities

Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Vlad would talk to his dad, would experience his relationship with a human Erin in this reality, and he was currently re-befriending Bertrand. He would talk to Gwynn at night, but each time she seemed to fade just a tiny bit. But she would be fine though. RIght? Vlad thought so. He hadn't seen Ingrid yet or the Gwynn from this universe. But he was sure they were fine. This world was everything he wanted it to be. It seemed perfect. He decided today he would go out and see what this new world was like. He hadn't yet as he was kind of scared of what this new world would be liked. He hoped it wouldn't be too good to be true. He walked out the door to check out this new world. He saw more castles and buildings around and there seemed to be more vampires roaming the streets. He saw that the humans seemed to run to their homes. They seemed to be scared. _They know,_ thought Vlad. _They know about the vampires. That's why they're scared._ He saw one vampire flash their fangs at a human running home. This made the human run faster. Vlad decided to approach the vampire.

Vlad: Hey!

The vampire turned around.

Vampire #1: What?!

The vampire's bad attention vanished when he saw Vlad. He almost seemed... scared.

Vampire #1: Oh, Grand High Vampire. My apologies.

The vampire bowed and then left using vampire speed. Vlad frowned. _That was weird. That vampire seemed to be scared of me and that breather was scared of the vampire. Ok, so I'll figure it all out and then I'll fix that._

xxx

A few weeks later, Vlad was hanging around the castle with Erin and the Count. He hadn't managed to befriend the Bertrand from this reality yet and he had yet to find Ingrid or the Gwynn from this universe. He and Erin were a couple in this world and he had gone along with it but he told himself it was just so he didn't make anyone suspicious... right? He and Erin were eating breakfast at the table, talking as they did so.

Erin: Good day yesterday, Vlad?

Vlad: Yeah. Fine. Yours?

Erin: Yes, thank you. Fancy going to a movie tonight. Maybe in an hour or so?

Vlad: Sure sounds good.

Erin: Great. It's a date.

She pecked him on the cheek and left the room.

Vlad: Wait, what? A date?

Vlad felt kind of guilty going on a date with Erin. But he had to keep up appearances. Right?

xxx

AN HOUR LATER

He and Erin were at the movies on their date, sitting towards the back. The movie had just finished. He stood up and Erin stood up as well, the two of them ready to exit the theatre. Erin held Vlad's hands. Vlad realised she was leaning in for a kiss, and he didn't back away from it. The two of them kissed, and it was long and passionate. It felt... nice. More than nice. Vlad felt... something. Something... he couldn't quite describe. Gwynn wasn't right was she? He didn't... have feeling for Erin? Did he...? He began to wonder.

xxx

Two days after their date, Vlad decided to go see if he could find the Gwynn from this universe. He had been feeling guilty about going with Erin for so many reasons, some he couldn't even explain, to himself or to anyone else. He had been researching all day and night yesterday and it was now dark outside. She had the same name in this universe and he had managed to find her address. It wasn't the same house as the Gwynn from his universe used to live in before she moved in with him. The adress was in North London. It would be over a two hour journey if he took the train. It would be a little less if he flew as a bat. He decided it would be easier to fly, so he began the transformation into a bat, and flew to North London.

xxx

IN NORTH LONDON

Vlad had arrived at the Gwynn from this world's adress. It was a giant castle on a hill, solitary. There wasn't another house for miles, which was strange for North London. This was sort of the countryside outskirts of North London. The castle was grey, full of dust and cobwebs, tall with turrets. There was a giant knocker on the door carved like a lion's head. Vlad took a deep, unnecessary breath, and knocked the knocker. The door opened automatically, creaking as it did so. Vlad was horrified by what he saw. There was a mass of human bodies littering the floor. There was barely a clean spot in sight. All had been drained and mutilated. Vlad's mouth open wide in shock and horror. What the hell was this? Gwynn walked through and saw him at the door. She was dressed in a black leather bodysuit with spikes all over it and a v-neck. She was wearing long black press-on nails and black knee-high boots, that also had spikes on them. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, with her fringe quiffed up.

Gwynn: Are you here for something, or are you just gonna stand there gaping all day?

Vlad: Gwynn?

Vlad was completely shocked. He couldn't believe this was actually Gwynn. He hadn't been around her that long, but she was nothing like his Gwynn, the one from his world.

Gwynn: That's my name, don't wear it out.

Vlad: What the-?

Gwynn: If you're gonna stand there gaping all day, then you can piss off.

She slammed the door in his face. Vlad stood there in shock, before everything he had just seen finally processed through his head. _Oh god, Gwynn. What happened to you. You woudn't want to be like this. Not in any world. Not the Gwynn I know. But this is the world now, and I fixed everything else. Maybe I can fix this too. Or maybe... maybe I can't and it'll be ok... Oh my..._

xxx

LATER THAT NIGHT

Vlad was in his room talking to the see-through Gwynn from his world.

Vlad: It was horrible, Gwynn. She was you, but not you. She had no regard for human life.

Gwynn: Well, that's not me. I'm the real me, Vlad. Right here. But... I'm going to fade eventually Vlad.

Vlad: No! I won't let that happen.

Gwynn: Vlad, there's nothing you can do to stop it. I'm not from this world! I don't belong here!

Vlad: I'll fix it. I'll fix everything.

Gwynn: The only way to fix it is to reverse this. But that's ok, Vlad. You don't need to do that. I know things are better here. At least, they seem to be... But it's ok. I get it.

Vlad: Thanks Gwy. You're so understanding. But... I don't want to be without you.

Gwynn smiled.

Gwynn: That's sweet. But if you want to stay in this world... you'll have to be. The me from this world will be here, but I won't. I don't belong here. It's ok, Vlad. You do what you gotta do. I love you. Always.

Vlad looked at her, the girl he loved. She was his last tie to the world they came from. He thought about that world. He thought of this world. He thought of the Gwynn from his world, and the Gwynn from this one, and thought of the differences. He thought about Erin being human and his girlfriend and not hating him, and Bertrand being alive. Somehow even though there were differences, it seemed worth it. Yet he felt slightly conflicted, deep inside. Yet, perhaps stupidly, he ignored it.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The Gwy, YD Series: Alternate Realities

A/N: Ok, I am so so sorry that it's taken so long for me to upload this. I lacked inspiration and I sort of took a break from . I've been working on my own book that I hope to publish and have been focusing on selected stories and pushing others aside. But I spent Friday writing these three chapters all at once. I decided to change this story and make it a bit shorter than originally intended. I already have the sequel written to it, so I will type that up and upload it as well. Again, sorry about the wait. Enjoy the story. :)

Chapter 4

Vlad was out with Erin on a dinner date that she had invited him out to. This wasn't the first dinner date they'd had since Vlad had changed the universe. Vlad felt guilty every time they went, thinking about Gwynn. He pushed her to the back of his mind. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't seem to stop. He had convinced himself that it was all ok. That this world was better. But... was it really?... Could he really say he was 100% sure anymore? He didn't know. Erin was dressed in a dark blue gown, her hair done up in an elegent bun. Vlad had thrown on a tux and combed his hair through neatly. He felt nervous. This place looked so gloomy and dark even for a vampire run restaurant. And since when was that a thing anyway? He looked around. The walls were grey with murals of black castles and gloomy clouds and skies. It was gothic culture. There were vampires all around them. Vampire waiters and staff, vampire customers... The only human he could see was Erin. He fiddled with the tie on his tux, unsure of this whole situation. Erin reached out and put her hand over Vlad's.

Erin: Hey, Vlad? Are you okay?

Vlad: Er... yeah. I guess I'm just nervous.

Erin: Aww sweetie. That's not like you. You know you don't need to be nervous.

Vlad smiled.

Vlad: Thanks. Hey,um... Do we come here often?

Erin: Yeah all the time, why?

Vlad: Er... no reason.

Erin Are you sure you're feeling ok?

Vlad: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just... er having an off day I guess. So... this place is run by vampires?

Erin: Well, of course. Vampires run all the businesses in town.

Vlad: Oh. How long's that been going on?

Erin: Well the vampire takeover started after you became Grand High Vampire. You gave the order, remember?

Vlad: Er... right.

Erin: Vlad, you really haven't seemeed yourself lately. Maybe we should talk to your dad?

Vlad: No, I'm fine. Really.

Erin: Are you sure?

Vlad: Yeah. Let's just enjoy our dinner together.

Erin smiled.

Erin: As you wish.

Vlad avoided talking any more about those sort of things for the rest of night as to not raise any more suspicion from Erin. They talked about her life, her family and just random things. If she was ever vague, Vlad didn't notice. Or if he did, he waved it off. They talked all night. They left the restaurant after eating dinner and headed back to the castle. Once there, Vlad listened and realized his Dad wasn't home at the moment.

Vlad: We're alone.

Erin: Ooh

She took off her shawl and draped it round his neck, biting her lip. She rose one eyebrow suggestively.

Erin: So... bedroom?

Vlad knew that in that moment he should have thought about Gwynn. He should of thought about the consequences. He should of thought of something... But at that particular moment... he seemed to only be able to think with his downstairs brain. He and Erin began kissing passionately as he picked her up, making his way to the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and began kissing further and further down her neck. He got to her shoulder and stopped because he saw something. Was that a... a bite? Vlad pulled away, shock clear on his expression.

Vlad: Who? ...Who bit you?

Erin looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

Erin: You do, remember? You always do. But it's ok. You always make sure not to bite too deeply so that I'll stay human. You always say I wouldn't be much use to you otherwise.

She laughed even though she wasn't joking. He shook his head in disbelief, too shocked to say anything.

Vlad: No- I- That's not me...

She frowned at him, wondering why there was this sudden change in his attitude and behaviour.

Erin: Don't you remember?

She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, only in her underwear now, revealing the bitemarks and bruises all over her body.

Vlad: Oh my god...

Vlad couldn't take it. He left the room using vampire speed. Erin stood there looking shocked and confused. Vlad made his way over to his own room. How could he do that to Erin? To someone her cared about? In any universe? Oh god, what was he going to do? He threw his stuff all over the room, kicked his coffin and punched the walls in frustration. He sat on the edge of his coffin, wondering what to do now. I mean, could he fix this too? He hope so. He thought of what he and Erin almost did. He thought of his Gwynn. Guilt was chipping away at his soul piece by piece. How he could do that to someone he loved? I mean sure he and Gwynn had been a little rocky lately... but they always seemed to get through the rough patch in the end. Was this time any different? He hoped not. But if he could do this... maybe he really was as bad as people were making the him in this reality sound. Was he just some evil vampire with too much power who didn't care about anyone's feelings? Was that who he was now? He didn't know anymore.

Xxx

THE NEXT DAY

It was the evening of the next day and Vlad couldn't come to terms with everything he had learned about this universe. More and more he was asking himself if re-writing the world was worth it. I mean, Bertrand was alive so that was a plus. Erin was human and didn't seem to hate him, despite everything she'd told him about what he was like in this world. He had done everything he had set out to do. He had fixed his mistakes... So why did he have such a bad feeling about it? He sighed, getting out of his coffin. He had a meeting to attend to this evening with the Grand High Council. Oh joy(!) He wasn't looking forward to it because it was likely to be so boring it would put him to sleep, but at the same time he was because he figured Ingrid might be there. After all, she was part of the Grand High Council in his world. Maybe she was here, too. He put on his finest dress robes and sat on the throne in the throne room. The Grand High Council made their flashy entrance and he welcomed them. They all sat around a long table that had been set up in the middle of the room. The leader of the Grand High Council, one Atticus Cornelius Cromwell, otherwise known as Head Councilman Cromwell, took out a clipboard.

Head Councilman Cromwell: Now, we have a list of important things to discuss.

He looked at Vlad, as if for confirmation. Vlad nodded.

Vlad: Proceed.

The councilman around the table listened intently to the list of wrong-doings and problems within the community that Councilman Cromwell was reading, gasping and murmuring here and there.

Head Councilman Cromwell: First of all, a few minor offenses. Humans running amok thinking they can talk back to, and disrespect, vampires. This may not seem as serious as our other reports but nonetheless it must be dealt with. We can not show mercy or else other humans will think it's acceptable to defy us. And that could lead to a rebellion. Which is something we do not want.

Murmus of agreement were heard around the table. Vlad was somewhat uncertain about this whole ordeal.

Vlad: When you say no mercy...

Head Councilman Cromwell: We mean our aim is to kill.

Councilman Cromwell held Vlad's gaze, an unsure expression plastered across his features.

Head Council Cromwell: ... Is that not the usual protocol, sir?

Vlad tried his best to not seem too shocked at this, to keep a neutral expression, but he had a funny feeling that he was failing terribly at it.

Vlad: Is it? Er... right. Yeah. But... I mean doesn't that seem a little...harsh?

Head Councilam Cromwell: Harsh, sir? You always like to say that there's no such word.

Vlad: Er, right. But, surely it would be better to- I don't know- Let them live? Make an example of them?

Head Councilman Cromwell: Public execution is how we make an example of them, sir. It's the way it has always been.

Vlad sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere. He had a feeling that no argument he made would persaude the council of a different course of action. He felt like banging his head against a brick wall. Repeatedly. But he couldn't exactly do that here. He sighed again. Cromwell looked at Vlad warily, as if were attempting to walk on eggshells.

Head Councilman Cromwell: Grand High Vampire... er your highness... Have I upset you?

Vlad: No, no. You haven't.

Vlad smiled. This seemed to make Councilman Cromwell even more wary and nervous. In fact, as he studied the expression of the council, he concluded that they all seemed rather creeped out by it. Was it that unsual for him to smile in this world? He let the smile drop, trying to maintain a neutral expression for the rest of the council meeting. It was pretty uneventful after that, and if he had raised any suspicion... well... They all seemed to scared of him to point anything out.

Xxx

2 DAYS LATER

It had been a few days since Vlad had seen Erin. He'd holed himself up in his room, trying to block out the world. The only people he really talked to at the moment were Bertrand and his Dad. He realised he should stop avoiding Erin. First of all, it was raising suspicion, and second of all, he should really talk everything out with her. He just felt so ashamed. Ashamed of something he hadn't even really done. The other him did it. Did that even make sense? To feel guilty for something another version of yourself did? He wasn't sure, but he still felt that shame. Through everything he had learned of himself so far, he wasn't the greatest guy. Not someone he would want to associate with. Not someone he would ever want to be. He sighed, deep in thought, and walked over to Erin's room. He knocked, waiting anxiously for her to open the door. She answered the door a few seconds later, smiling as she saw Vlad. Though the smile seemed... forced. Fake. Vlad mimicked her smile, wanting his to be real, but felt like his smile was forced as well. She seemed a little taken aback to see him smile and her smile faltered for a couple of seconds before she plastered it back on, pretending like she had never stopped smiling in the first place. Vlad chose to ignore it and instead took a deep, unneccessary breath, preparing himself for what he came here for.

Vlad: Erin... I think we should talk... about what happened the other day...

Erin's smiled dropped and her expression grew into one of worry.

Erin: Did I- Did I do something wrong? Did I not please you? I'll do better next time, I swear! I am but your faithful servant, master.

She batted her eyelashes at him, running her hand up and down his chest, seemingly trying to seduce him.

Vlad: No, Erin. You didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to- Wait... Did you just call me master? And since when are you my servant?

Erin looked up at him through her long, thick lashes.

Erin: Yes. I am always your loyal servant. And you like it when I call you master, don't you?

Vlad was starting to feel really confused about all this. He frowned.

Vlad: I-

Her hands began travelling further and further down. Vlad, eyes wide, removed her hands and held them at her side.

Vlad: Erin. No! I just want to talk!

She obeyed, standing still.

Erin: Well, that's not very like you... You've been acting really strange lately... Nice, even. You're starting to creep me out a little.

Vlad: Look, I don't mean to creep you out...

Erin: Really? The Vlad I know would be all over me. Would be finding new ways to torture and beat me. Would be torturing innocent civillians, draining them, mocking them, scaring them, leaving bodies everywhere, no disregard for human life, or vampire life for that matter! I mean-

She clasped her hands over her mouth in disbelief of what she had just blurted out. She cowered, holding her hands above her head to shield herself as if she thought he was going to hit her.

Erin: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-

Vlad: Erin! I'm not mad. But... Is that really what I'm like?

Erin looked at him, obviously not sure how to answer and wanted to answer correctly in fear for herself, for her life.

Vlad: Please, just answer honestly.

Erin: Y-yes... Yes, that's what your'e like...

She braced herself again, thinking he would hit her. Vlad just nodded and walked out of the castle. He walked into the darkness, taking in the night air. He looked up at the stars. He hated everything he had heard about himself in this universe. This universe's version of him was a complete dictator. Someone who could kill without remorse and had no regard for any sort of life. That was someone he never wanted to be. But how different was he, really? In his world he had killed his best friend, turned an unwilling Erin into a vampire and changed the whole world to suit his own selfish needs and wants. Now, he had gone on dates with Erin and felt something for her, when he already had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who had considered the love of his life. And now, here he was, just letting the girl he loved fade into nothing... Could he really say he was any better?

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

The Gwy, YD Series: Alternate Realities

Chapter 5

Vlad was walking the streets, looking around at the death and destruction of this new world. There was fire all around, derelict buildings, drained bodies lying around everywhere… This place even belonged to the vampires. There were even some humans being carted around by vampire's as trophy's or slaves, and some humans rounded up in the middle in a cage. Vlad didn't even want to think about what that was for. All the humans around seemed scared. There were a few breathers standing on a makeshift stage holding banners and megaphones. They were shouting about their mistreatment and their banners all had horrible, but probably true, things about the vampire community. A group of vampires were menacingly walking towards the group, obviously planning to stop the small rebellion… and maybe even kill them… Vlad wished he could help them but he didn't see anything he could do. There were way too many vampires around. As he looked at the world around him… how could he deny any more that this world was the worst of the two options? How could he deny any more? He sighed, walking alone through the dark of the night.

Xxx

He returned back to the castle to find his Dad sitting at the table in the throne room.

Vlad: Hey Dad.

Count: Hello Vlad.

Vlad sat down at the table and sighed. The Count looked between him and the throne as if he was unsure why Vlad chose to sit at the table and not on the throne. Vlad sighed and put his head in his hands.

Count: Are you ok, Vlad? Is there something wrong, son?

Vlad: Nothing. I'm fine.

He sighed again, changing his mind and deciding to open up to his Dad a little.

Vlad: Actually… It's just… nothing seems to have gone right for me lately. Everything is so messed up.

Count: What do you mean, son? I thought everything was exactly how you wanted? Vampires rule! And you rule them all. I'm proud of you, my son.

He said that, but Vlad sensed something different in his dad's tone of voice. It wasn't excited as he remembered it when his dad would say he was proud of him. And it didn't seem sincere. Vlad chose to wave that off for the moment, concentrating on his dad's questions.

Vlad: It's not what I want at all… It's like there's two versions of me… What is this world? This isn't what I want… Erin only wants to be with me because she's scared of me… Humans are treated like walking blood bags… or slaves… I just don't know if any of this was worth it anymore dad. And I can't find Ingrid anywhere.

This earned a strange look from his dad. The count took an unnecessary breath, as if the thing he was going to say next would be hard to say.

Count: Vlad… you know what happened to Ingrid…

Vlad met his dad's eyes, confused and suddenly worried for Ingrid's safety and well-being.

Vlad: Is- Is she okay?

Count: Vlad… Ingrid died a few years back… remember?

The Count's voice was gentle, speaking slowly, as if talking to a child. Vlad was shocked. Ingrid was dead. No. She couldn't be…

Vlad: No…

Count: You- You had her killed for rebelling against the council, remember?

The Count's voice remained the same tone, but now there was a hint of anger and sadness in it as well. Vlad looked up, even more shocked at hearing this. He shook his head in disbelief, a single tear sliding down his face and landing on the floor with a splash.

Vlad: No! No, I wouldn't… I couldn't do that…

Count: Vlad, I'm starting to worry about you… Maybe we should get you vampire doctor or a specialist or something...

Vlad looked up, trying to hold back the tears, his eyes watering.

Vlad: I need to go…

He stood up abruptly and walked out of the castle. He walked out into the starry night. He tried his best not to look at the damage and destruction. He was lost in his thoughts as he walked through the barren and damaged streets of the city. How could he do something like that? He would never hurt Ingrid! Sure, even in his world the two of them didn't always get along… But he could never hurt her! Despite everything, despite their differences, they were always there for each other. And now she was just… gone. And he was the one who had done it! Oh god… He walked for a while before finally deciding to return to the castle. He didn't speak to his Dad, he just went straight to his room. He sat on the edge of his coffin, holding his head in his hands. Gwynn appeared, her form translucent, ever fading as the days went on. She was smiling, but her smile disappeared when she saw that Vlad was in distress.

Gwynn: Vlad, what's wrong?

He decided he couldn't keep anything from her. He told her about everything that happened. She listened intently. Not once did she seem to judge any of his actions. And then she heard about Ingrid. She seemed upset herself. After all, Ingrid had been her best friend. She looked him in the eyes, showing her sincerity.

Gwynn: Oh Vlad, I'm so sorry. About everything.

Vlad nodded. She paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to go about what she was going to say next.

Gwynn: But… you know what you have to do, right?

Vlad blinked, looking confused.

Vlad: What I have to do?

Gwynn: Change the world back.

Vlad shook his head, not saying anything.

Gwynn: You're telling me this world is better?

Vlad: No… but- I can't Gwynn… everything I've done… My mistakes are fixed… And I… Oh I don't know.

She shook her head at him, sympathetically. She didn't seem angry or mad. She just seemed… upset. And disappointed.

Gwynn: This is probably the last time you'll see me, Vlad. I don't belong here. Whatever you choose, I hope that you are happy. I'll always love you. Goodbye.

Vlad watched as the girl he loved faded away, for the last time. He thought about everything that had happened. And he broke down in tears.

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

The Gwy, YD Series: Alternate Realities

Chapter 6

A FEW DAYS LATER

Vlad was once again walking through the streets, trying to clear his head. He looked up at the stars, walking through alleyways, not really paying much attention to where he was going. He didn't notice when he bumped into someone. He muttered an apology, and continued walking. Well, he tried to keep walking but someone tugged on his arm, pulling him back, and forcing him to look at them. He looked up to see five menacing looking vampires, two boys and three girls. The two guys wore leather jackets and leather trousers with spiked black combat boots. One guy had spiked brown hair and green eyes and the other had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. The girls were all dressed in leather cat-suits, all in dark shades. One girl had mocha skin, chocolate brown eyes and medium brown hair. The other girl had tanned skin, golden brown eyes and light brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. The other girl, who was clearly the ring leader of the group, had ivory skin, grey-blue eyes and natural long red hair. The guy with brown hair introduced himself as Chet, and his friend with the blonde hair as Charleston. The girl with the medium brown hair introduced herself as Charlotte and her friend with the brown hair as Charlene. The ringleader introduced herself as Chaney.

Vlad: So, you're names all begin with CH? That's cool.

Chaney: So, what's the famous Grand High Vampire doing in this part of town?

Vlad: Just… taking a stroll.

Vlad frowned; these guys were obviously not satisfied with that answer and were obviously looking for trouble.

Vlad: Look, I'm not looking for any trouble…

Chet: Well too bad, cause it looks like you found it.

Vlad sighed; he was so not in the mood to deal with these guys. And five against one isn't exactly fair odds.

Charleston: It's time for the beating of a lifetime.

Charlene: Yeah, let's see how Mr. Powerful handles some conflict.

Charlotte: And how he deals with all five of us.

They broke out into a fight. Punches flew, kicks landed and vampire fire power was tossed through the air. The fight lasted about five minutes, most of it having been in fast vampire speed. Vlad had managed to take them all down, but now he was exhausted. He stopped, looking at the piles of ash on the ground. He had managed to find something to use as a stake amongst the rubbles of the alleyway. It wasn't really his fault that he got into a fight, but he still felt tremendous guilt over the lives he had just taken.

Xxx

Vlad returned the castle once more. He had had a long, hard think about everything and came to a conclusion about what course of action he should take. He had realised that he had to accept his mistakes and live in the real world. This world was worse and not the world people should live in. He shouldn't subject people to this. He had to change it back. He had gathered all the ingredients he needed and was ready to perform the spell to change everything back. He sighed. He had been so stupid. He tried to fix his mistakes and in doing so just made more. He had shunned the people who care about him, particularly Gwynn. He had forgotten everything good that his world offered. He didn't know if Gwynn would ever forgive him for this…. For what happened with Erin…. And for everything else… But he knew now. He knew what he wanted. He wanted his sister back. He wanted the real world. The world that was meant to be the one he lived in. And, most of all, he wanted Gwynn back. He had realised that she was the one he truly loved. He would try his best to make this up to her, somehow, even if it took an eternity. He performed the spell, determination sinking in. He opened his eyes and found himself in the throne room of the castle. His Dad was there, Gwynn was there and Ingrid was there! He looked out the window and found that everything was back to normal. He couldn't help but grin. He was so relieved. He ran over and hugged Ingrid, almost afraid to let her go. She looked shocked, making her best effort not to spill the glass of red wine she was holding. Then he ran over and hugged Gwynn, softly kissing her on the lips. She looked like she wasn't sure what to make of it. Then, just for the heck of it, he ran over and hugged his Dad.

Ingrid: What's up with you, freak?

Vlad: I'm just really happy to see you guys!

Gwynn: So, you finally changed the world back.

Vlad: Yeah. Listen… maybe we should go somewhere and talk.

Gwynn: Listen… Vlad… I've been doing some thinking. And this whole experience has been… interesting for me.

She didn't make it seem like that was really the word she wanted to use.

Gwynn: I know you still have feelings for Erin…

Vlad: I don't! I love you!

Gwynn: You said that before! And then, this happened. How can I trust that you won't change your mind again?

Gwynn was obviously upset and Vlad was beginning to feel the same way. Vlad held her hands.

Vlad: Please. I know I messed up. But I will spend an eternity making it up to you. I'll do anything. I love you.

Gwynn: I love you always, Vlad. But, I just don't know if I can trust you. The stunt you pulled. And how do I know who you love more?

She sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

Gwynn: Look, I think we just need some time apart. Figure out what we want, and-

Vlad: I know what I want! I want you! I **love you**! I'm not gonna change my mind!

Gwynn shook her head, not as a no, more of a reflex. Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears, but she told herself to be strong.

Gwynn: I'll make you a deal. I'm gonna go away for a little while. And, we'll both decide what we want. We'll talk when I get back. And **if** it's me you love, and **if** you stay faithful… then we'll talk…

She sighed one more time, knowing that this had to be done if they were going to get anywhere in their relationship. She had to know if she could trust him. She had to know she wasn't second best. She wouldn't live like that. It wasn't fair to her.

Gwynn: Goodbye, Vlad.

Gwynn picked up her suitcase and left. Vlad watched her go, tears threatening to spill. He didn't go after her, as he knew she was right.

xxx

A/N: Thanks so much for reading this story and for your patience! I hope you enjoyed it. The sequel is called 'Gwynn In Morganville' and is a morganville vampires x young dracula crossover. It's already written, so I will type it up and post that soon. Again, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
